


I'd Love You To Want Me

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Sleepovers, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: Otabek is sleeping over at Yuri's house when he has a wet dream about Yuri. When he wakes up, there's only one way to deal with his resulting boner...





	I'd Love You To Want Me

Yuri isn’t sure what the time is when he wakes up, but he knows it’s very late. He’s about to roll over, but freezes when he hears a soft whimper from across the bed. He forces his breathing to steady, settling back into the way he was lying. He lies dead still, his ears straining, for what feels like an age before he hears a soft sigh from Otabek.

The mattress shifts slightly, he feels a pulling on the blankets, and then out of the corner of his eye he sees Otabek leaning over him. He shuts his eyes immediately, forcing his breathing to remain steady in contrast to his drumming heart.

“Yura, are you awake?” Otabek whispers softly. Yuri remains still, feigning sleep. Otabek is silent for a few seconds before shifting again, and then lets out a sharp breath. Yuri can hear him continue to shift under the blankets, and it takes him a moment before he realises what he’s hearing.

Yuri’s already pounding heart feels like it’s going to break his ribs when he feels the bed bounce slightly and hears a cut-off gasp from Otabek. Heat blooms between Yuri’s legs, and he has to use all his willpower to keep himself from squirming, pressing his legs together, sliding a hand into his pants, anything to calm his sudden and desperate arousal.

Otabek slows down where he’s quietly rubbing himself through his underwear in the bed next to Yuri, and tries to shift the bed as little as possible as he brings his hand to his mouth, licking his palm. He has no idea how he would even begin to explain himself if Yuri were to wake up now.

Quickly slipping his hand under his waistband, Otabek has to bite his lip to keep quiet as he takes himself in his hand and starts to jerk himself off, smearing precome over himself to make his strokes smoother. He knows it’s creepy as all hell, secretly getting off at a sleepover in the bed next to his best friend, but he doesn’t know how else to deal with the incredibly stubborn boner resulting from some very inappropriate dreams (about said best friend.)

It isn’t long before he feels his orgasm approaching, and Otabek forces himself to still his hand. He can’t just come into his pants, that would be disgusting. He realises just how badly thought out this was. Otabek pulls his hand from his pants, checking that Yuri’s still asleep, before slipping out of the bed and rushing into the bathroom to finish off.

Yuri lets out a deep breath when Otabek leaves the room, rolling over to check that the bathroom door is closed before hurriedly slipping his hand into his pants. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so desperately horny before, and he’s so wet when he slips two fingers into himself.

He squirms, rolling onto his stomach and grinding down onto his hand, thinking about Otabek in his en suite hardly a few metres away - is he still jerking off? or is he cleaning himself up? The thought of Otabek jerking off makes Yuri clench around his fingers, and his hips stutter as he humps down onto his hand jerkily a few more times before coming abruptly. He gasps, burying his face in Otabek's pillow to keep himself quiet as he grinds against his hand, his feet tangling in the blankets as his orgasm seizes him.

In the bathroom, Otabek shuts his eyes and gasps as he sits on the closed toilet seat, coming hard into a wad of toilet paper as he remembers his dream; the phantom image of Yuri's lips wrapped around his dick still fresh in his mind. He sits there, slumped back and catching his breath for a few moments before cleaning himself up, washing his hands and pulling up his pants.

When Otabek returns to bed, he has to hold back an affectionate chuckle at how quickly Yuri moved to hog the bed; his friend lying on his stomach stretched across the entire bed, his face buried in Otabek's pillow.


End file.
